This invention generally relates to modular drop mechanisms for use in chiropractic tables. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for a chiropractic table assembly in which a plurality of modular drop mechanisms may be easily removed from and interchangeably replaced into frames in the chiropractic table from outside the frames.
Chiropractic tables employing drop mechanisms are known for use in treating patients suffering from a variety of orthopedic and neuropathic maladies. Such tables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,581 and 5,954,750. Typically, chiropractic tables comprise a plurality of drop sections, each of which is directed at treating a particular part or parts of the patient""s body. It is also common for chiropractic tables to utilize more than one drop mechanism in a particular drop section.
In conventional chiropractic tables, the different drop sections of the chiropractic table utilize different types of drop mechanisms, each of which is uniquely adapted for use in a particular section. In other words, the drop mechanism from one drop section of a chiropractic table may not be used in place of a drop mechanism from another drop section of the table. As a result, drop mechanisms cannot be interchangeably used in the different drop sections of a conventional chiropractic table.
Drop mechanisms utilized in conventional chiropractic tables are installed at the time of manufacture. Typically, the factory-installed drop mechanisms cannot be removed from or replaced into the chiropractic table in the field, e.g. in the doctor""s office, without expending a great deal of time and effort. In fact, conventional chiropractic tables generally require significant modification of the table in order to permit removal and replacement of a drop mechanism, if it is even possible to do so in the field. Most chiropractic tables make removal and replacement of drop mechanisms impracticable. In those chiropractic tables that may be modified in the field, typically the drop system, the cocking system and the tensioning system are separate units which must be removed and replaced separately. As a result, conventional chiropractic tables have required the user to either undergo a difficult, time-consuming process to remove and replace drop mechanisms in the field or return the table to the factory. In either case, the chiropractic table cannot be utilized for significant periods of time, and patients cannot be treated for their ailments.
It would be desirable to provide a chiropractic table system with a drop mechanism which could be easily removed from and replaced into the chiropractic table in the field, e.g., in a doctor""s office. It would be further desirable to provide a chiropractic table system with a drop mechanism which could be removed from and replaced into the chiropractic table without requiring any significant modification to the table. It would also be desirable to provide a chiropractic table system with drop mechanisms which could be interchangeably used in the different drop sections of the table. It would also be desirable to provide a chiropractic table in which the drop system, the cocking system and the tensioning system could be removed and replaced as an integral unit. It would also be desirable to provide a low-cost drop mechanism. It would also be desirable to provide a drop mechanism in which spare units could be maintained by a user and used to temporarily or permanently replace drop mechanisms requiring maintenance or repair.
Advantages of the Invention
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention that it provides a chiropractic table system in which the drop mechanisms may be easily removed from and replaced into the chiropractic table in the field. It is another advantage of the invention that it provides a chiropractic table system in which the drop mechanisms may be removed from and replaced into the chiropractic table without requiring significant modification to the table. It is yet another advantage of the invention that it provides a chiropractic table system in which a plurality of drop mechanisms may be interchangeably used in the different sections of the table. It is also an advantage of the invention that it provides a chiropractic table system in which the drop system, the cocking system and the tensioning system may be removed and replaced as an integral unit. It is also an advantage of the invention that it provides a low-cost drop mechanism. It yet another advantage of the invention that it provides a drop mechanism in which spare units may be maintained by a user, who can use the spare units to temporarily or permanently replace drop mechanisms requiring maintenance or repair.
Additional advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
Explanation of Technical Terms
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbeing positioned away from the framexe2x80x9d means being located either above or below the frame and not passing through the frame or any frame components.
The invention comprises a chiropractic table having modular drop mechanisms which can be easily removed and interchangeably replaced in the table without significantly modifying the table. According to the invention, the table comprises a base, a plurality of frames, a plurality of drop mechanisms, and a plurality of cushions. The base has a longitudinal axis, and the plurality of frames are attached to the base. Each frame has a first lateral side and a second lateral side which are substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the base. In addition, each frame has a pair of transverse sides which are substantially perpendicular to the first and second lateral sides. Each lateral side includes at least one frame hole. The frame holes in the first lateral side of each frame are substantially identically located with respect to the transverse sides associated therewith, and the frame holes in the second lateral side of each frame are substantially identically located with respect to the transverse sides associated therewith. The table is also provided with a plurality of cushions, each of which is adapted to be received by a frame. A plurality of fasteners for mounting the drop mechanisms to the frames are also provided.
Each drop mechanism includes a housing which is adapted to be removably received within any of the frames for attachment to the lateral sides thereof. Each housing has a pair of mounting holes, each of which is adapted to align with a frame hole in a lateral side of a frame when the drop mechanism is received therein. Each of the plurality of fasteners may be passed through a mounting hole and a frame hole from outside the frame to attach the drop mechanism to the frame. A drop handle is pivotally connected to the drop mechanism and adapted for actuating the drop mechanism. The drop mechanism also includes a tension rod which is adapted to adjust the tension of drop mechanism. When the drop mechanism is mounted in the frame, the drop handle and the tension rod are positioned away from the frame, i.e., either above or below the lateral sides of the frame.
The invention also comprises a method for removing, replacing and interchanging a modular drop mechanism in a chiropractic table having a base with a pair of frames attached thereto, a pair of drop mechanisms removably received in said frames, a pair of mounting fasteners for mounting the drop mechanisms in the frames, and a pair of cushions removably attached to said frames. The steps of the method include removing a pair of mounting fasteners from outside the frame, removing the drop mechanism from the frame, replacing the drop mechanism into any one of the frames, and replacing the pair of mounting fasteners from outside the frame.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and a detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.